Another Reason Why The World Is Insane
by LightDawnTwillight
Summary: Asano Gakushuu, the son of the Chairman and Class-A's president, discovers more family. Two half-brothers residing in the place we all call Class-E! More curious than shocked, Asano decides to approach without telling the truth until he thinks they will believe him when the time comes. Eventual OOC for Asano. Family fluff, humor, and drama. Also, Asano meets Korosensei as well.
1. Prologue: A Striking Revelation

_Well, I really wanted to write a fanfic on Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, but I had no idea what it should be about! After very long and careful thinking, I came up with this idea! I think it's pretty good, and I will probably edit Asano and his siblings into the character tags once that it available on the Ansatsu Kyoushisu fanfic pages._

_Well, for now, enjoy! I hope you guys really like this!_

_And **WARNING**, I update irregularly and will go back to a semi-hiatus once my Winter Break ends. I am a junior. My grades and extracurricular activities this year will determine which colleges or universities I'll be able to enroll in the future. But once I hit my senior year, I'll update more frequently since grades don't matter as much, and all I have to do then is maintain a A's and B's. Wish me and every college applicant good luck! Feels like I'm battling monsters like in Ansatsu when I take my tests/exams...urgh._

_This first chapter takes place immediately after Chapter 14 (first test arc ever) and Chapter 15 (the beginning of the Kyoto trip arc) in the manga. Therefore, this takes place literally right before the Kyoto OVA that was released a while ago. Kyaaa! The anime was released!  
><em>

_For those who do not know who Gakushuu Asano is, he is the principal's/chairman's son and has the exact same name as his father. Why? I don't know. **Never mind guys! His father's name is Asano Gakuhou! Thank you reviewers for telling me! Corrections were made and reuploaded with the release of Chapter 1!** _

_Anyway, the whole prologue is his point of view even thought it's written in third person omniscient. _

_Italicized words are someone's thoughts! If they aren't thoughts but used for emphasis, it's quite obvious so no worries about that._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue A Striking <strong>**Revelation**

Asano Gakushuu, son of Chairman Asano Gakuhou, steadily made his way to his father's office. Footsteps created a steady rhythm in the hallway. A lackadaisical feeling accompanying his thoughts every time he went to make this visit.

He was expecting the usual congratulations for achieving the number one school ranking and top mock exam score. To him, this was just a step to eventually enter some top high school, like Kunugigaoka High School, college or university, and so on.

There would be no real feelings between father and son, making it a mere formality. A formality between two people who are family but do not act like a family. A family that is distant but depend on each other when the situation arises. Situations one can achieve but the other can't. Achievements that do not amount to much on each other's part. A part that only their roles in life can play.

Or something similar.

Cocky words of arrogance and bouts of egoism from father and son would be thrown back and forth until Asano was frustrated or his father dismissed him.

_How hateful and bothersome_, the boy we know as Asano Gakushuu thought.

He decided to tell his father that this trivial act of politeness was a irrefutable waste of time. They were always able to exactly predict what should happen. Only a few words changed here and there every meeting, but they did not diverge from whatever purpose Asano had to greet his father. And their conversations would always result in the son eventually leaving by his own will or an eventual dismissal by his father. Unproductive and an abandoned chance to indulge time in more important matters.

Yet this single meeting with the man that Asano calls father would completely twist his life into an unimaginable but worthwhile journey.

A journey full of hardships and growth, you see? This is what a journey is after all.

. . .

"Ah, I was expecting you. Right on time as always." Gakuhou had responded to Asano's entrance as though he had known exactly when his son would appear regardless of the endless possibilities of him coming late.

Asano smirked at the man who sat on the gaudy chair while arranging some paperwork on his desk. The sun shined through a window and landed on the adult who greatly resembled a devil fitted in angelic cloth.

"Hello, Father, I trust that-

The brunette man waved his hand toward his blond child, signaling him to be silent. Noticing this, Asano knew to keep his mouth shut. All he now knew was that his father was going to tell him something important. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Well, how should I explain this," Gakuhou said even though there was not a hint of any kind of trouble doing so. "Asano, how would you you feel about becoming an older brother?"

Our main character in question was more confused than shocked. Why the need for more children? Was he not meeting all his father's expectations?

But since his father asked, then he was already an older brother.

"I do not see you adopting an orphan, and Mother is always traveling. I guess being an older brother would not be horrible, but who is he or she?" Asano's mannerisms and gestures indicated curiosity and puzzlement instead of surprise.

"Not he or she. They. You have two younger half-brothers. No, they are not twins and are also half-brothers to each other too. All of you are related through the one and only." The man shook his head while gesturing to himself.

"What. You of all people impregnated two women other than Mother? For someone like you to do something so scandalous is really out of character. I am quite surprised that no one found out."

Giving a sly smile, Gakuhou replied, "I have my methods. Maybe I will tell you about it later if I decide to. Anyway, they're only younger by a few months. All of you are technically the same age, but you were born first. I do expect you to act your part if you ever decide to meet them. Your brothers are troublemakers, you see?"

Asano gently took the papers that his father was holding for him to take. Examining them revealed the identities of his half-brothers.

Isogai Yuuma and Akabane Karma from Class-E. Born November seventeenth and December twenty-fifth, respectively.

And the three of them looked nothing alike. Well, Karma Akabane somewhat resembled Asano. Barely.

"I discovered them completely by chance," the chairman said, deciding to continue his explanation. "Karma piqued my interest since he refused to come back to the main building to rejoin Classes A to D, and Yuuma's appearance reminded me of his mother. If I had not used such underhanded methods to trump Class-E, Yuuma's ranking might have been above fifty. What a horrible father I am to cause one of my many sons to fail."

And, of course, this influential man said everything in the same tone of voice as though the fact about having two more sons did not bother or faze him. It was talked about as though the two boys related to him by blood were a minor worry or obstacle in the grand scheme of life.

Shuffling through the papers, Asano could not help but comment. "Fighting by Akabane and a part-time job to support his family by Isogai caused them to land in Class-E. Father, only you could give me a devil and an angel for brothers."

"Yes, yes," Gakuhou answered, "but which path will you take? Ignore them for the rest of your life or let them intrude? I really do wonder how you will tell them the truth. I will get involved if the need ever arises, but I most likely will not if you decide to continue this 'normal' life of yours."

Asano looked at him with strong, unwavering eyes. "Of course I'll make contact with my brothers and think of a way to let the two know about our relations. After all, I have a year and possibly more depending on the future high school they will attend."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview<strong>_

_"Kyoto. That is this year's class trip if I'm correct."_  
><em>"Perfect."<em>  
><em>"What?"<br>"Nothing. Nothing at all."_

_"I don't want to hinder your enjoyment, but your mission also extends to this as well."  
>"...You mean work on the assassination even there?"<br>"Exactly."_

_"Ehhh? Are you going to be alright Karma? While we're traveling, it'll be problematic if you pick fights, won't it?"  
><em>_"It'll be fiiine. I make sure to prevent the eye-witnesses from talking, so it won't become public knowledge."_

_"Hello."  
>"Ah! Please don't tell the school about this!"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Short AN again!<em>

_Hope you enjoyed the prologue and the preview. huehuehuehue~_

_Won't update for a while now... :(_

_With lots of love, LDT_


	2. Chapter 1: A Time for Planning

_Hello again. Chapter 1 is up! Yay~ *Five Nights at Freddy's Children Cheer*_

_I'll be following the manga appearances of the characters to the best of my ability! For example, in the anime, Rio Nakamura has blond hair and blue eyes. Her original appearance in the manga is strawberry blond hair and grey eyes. When she eventually makes her introduction in this fanfic, she'll have her manga appearance. Got it? Good. I'll try to be as accurate as possible! Tell me if I make a mistake. Want you guys to enjoy reading. (^-^)_

_Nagisa, Karma, and Bitch-sensei will be referred to as such. Probably the only characters in this whole fic that will always be written with their first name/nickname. Chairman is included as Chairman or Gakuhou to differentiate him from his son since they have the same last name. I feel like I'm forgetting more characters to this list, but I'll find out as this fic gets longer._

_Corrected the Chairman's name in the prologue by the way. Thanks for telling me in the reviews!_

_Remember! Italics mean character thoughts!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 A Time For Planning<strong>

Kunugigaoka Junior High's main building. A lovely but draconian establishment where a plentiful amount of intelligent, competitive, talented, assiduous, smug, egotistical, haughty, and manipulative jerka... delightful children strive for their own grand future.

That is the kind of students that exist in this kind of school. Granted, not all, but most. However, this was the way they were groomed in such an exceptional place. In order achieve or pass their limits, the young set their standards high to avoid the eternal pit of misery and despair known as Class-E.

However, this was not a time for thinking about them. Currently, Classes A to D were in a great state of chaos due to a trip they were definitely waiting for a long time. Some were ecstatic while others were worried about the assignments following the journey.

And there are those who thought of it as a trivial matter. Just a small step compared to the various smaller ones they always breeze through.

These people were known as the Five Virtuosos. The top five students grabbed the highest spots, excluding Karma Akabane from Class-E who landed in fourth, on their own subjects that they excelled. The leader and the one who had the most outstanding composite score was Asano Gakushuu.

Also known as the older brother of Karma Akabane and Yuuma Isogai to only his father and himself. He acknowledges it rationally but not emotionally or mentally. After all, how on earth should someone feel to have extended family who he or she has never personally met? Happy? Conflicted?

With the thought to find a solution regarding the issue about his eventual approach to said siblings, Asano merely answered the people near him simply and directly. Unlike the charismatic, influential student council president all the denizens in Class-A was used to being dictated by, a silent, pensive teenager was quite the sight to see. A troubled but determined expression temporarily resided in his expression, and his elbows were positioned on a desk to keep his chin steady. Eyes filled with a sense of duty was exuding a powerful impact on every classmate.

It was almost like a circus, but there was no sign of bread. Should popcorn be counted to be more modern?

"What if...no...not plausible. Kar... ne...Iso...out of...question..."

Words uttered without the intention to command a classmate. Another spectacle. Talking to oneself out loud. This action should not be a surprise. People do it every now and then, do they not?

But those in Asano's class believe that every thing that comes out of his mouth has meaning.

A pause. Everyone in the room froze. Silence.

As quickly as it had ended, the students resumed their activities to prepare for the Kyoto trip once again.

"Where should we visit?" The science whiz who everyone acknowledged as hideous and disgusting spoke. Koyama Natsuhiko's crooked teeth, bizarre eyes, and grotesque facial features made him an undesirable man and friend. Personality wise, only a very, very accepting woman could dedicate her entire life to a person like him.

Seo Tomoya, the boy who could brag about his expertise in English, opened his mouth to respond. "Who the hell cares? All we have to do is go to some damn places and do our assignment. Sakakibara, if you say the fucking red light district or an area with a ton of woman one more time..."

The Japanese language specialist shrugged his shoulders at the threat. "Don't worry. I can just try and pick some girls up at our hotel. It's a win-win-win situation for me, our group, and the lucky girl or girls." He was busier keeping his hair neat than actually helping his group choose locations in Kyoto.

Not that the others expected him to help. However, the four simultaneously glanced at Asano. The one they expected to lead them. And their leader was currently seemed to be planning something that did not relate to the trip.

"...Shouldn't we let him join the planning? But it looks as though he's got a lot on his mind." Araki Teppei, the history pro, mentioned one of their problems that could be fixed. Maybe.

Seo scoffed. "Like I'd go and tell him. Just let Asano look over the plan after the three of us are done."

"Three?" Koyama did the math in his head. Simple. Even a preschooler could solve the equation if they knew how to calculate.

"Why the hell are you confused? You including Sakakibara? The bastard's not helping." Seo rifled through papers as he disregarded the useless virtuoso.

An argument - of a small scale - exploded among the four. Ignoring them to not eavesdrop on their debate about whether the playboy was useful and not a black stain when it came to humanity, Asano overheard another group conversing.

"This is going to be great!"

"I can't believe the workload though! I mean, Kunugigaoka could do something so evil."

"Uh...where are we going again? Nara? Nodded off a little in class since I was too tired from studying last night."

"Kyoto. That is this year's class trip if I'm correct."

"Were all of us too busy to even remember that we even had a trip?"

"Perfect." Asano muttered aloud as he let out a sinister chuckle. The teenager finally found an answer to what bothered him for so long.

But he would not be able to predict exactly what would happen once the plan he gave birth to was set into motion. Isogai and Karma may as well derail it off the tracks and stomp over it intentionally or unintentionally.

And Asano knew he had to prepare against the possibilities like the back of his hand.

Araki overheard. He's in charge of the broadcasting club after all. Good ears to announce interesting things, and the initiative to speak. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Asano waved his hand as if to dismiss him.

The four _friends_ who had their attention on the head of their group turned away and continued to discuss whether Koyama could be beautiful through infamous plastic surgery. Sakakibara and Seo rooted for the possibility that he would remain hideous forever. Araki was making a futile attempt to on the opposite since Koyama did not care. The scientist was dangerously testing and combining vivid chemicals.

They were certain of one thing. Asano was concocting some plan. Hopefully, they thought, it would not involve them.

. . .

The moment it was time for Karasuma and physical education, Isogai had a feeling that the long awaited Kyoto trip he was waiting for was going to be ruined. He knew that his human teacher was going to tell them to use the opportunity to kill Korosensei. Not cherishing the thought, Isogai let out a sigh as he headed toward the field with his classmates.

"What's with the long face? You tired from helping out your mom or something?" His best friend and group member Maehara Hiroto asked as he slung his arm around his neck. He gave a cocky grin and had brought Kimura Masayoshi, also known as Justice, along with him.

Feeble laughter escaped from Isogai's mouth. "It's just that, you know, I have a feeling. It's not really a good one, so I don't know if I should say anything."

Kimura was curious, wondering what thoughts ailed their class's male ikemen. Not because he's trying to uphold justice by trying to solve his friend's problem. "Anything wrong Isogai?"

"Well, it's not guaranteed or anything, but I think that Karasuma-sensei will make us undergo a huge assassination attempt on Korosensei. I think there's a pretty big chance that he won't let us enjoy Kyoto."

"Come on Isogai! Don't jinx us like that you ahoge bum! Stupid! If Karasuma-sensei seriously makes us assassinate Korosensei at Kyoto, say good-bye to those antennae of yours!" Maehara laughed as he repeatedly slammed his palm against Isogai's back. Inside, he felt murderous since he really, really wanted to have fun at Kyoto. Is it not the once-in-a-lifetime event all third-year junior high school students were waiting for? Resembling scissors snipping in the air, two fingers creating the motion were threatening to his best friend.

Isogai chuckled, but apprehension sat on his heart, making him painstakingly mind every word that reached Maehara's and Kimura's ears. "You're not serious, right?"

Maehara continued to smile and slowly wrapped his arm around Isogai's neck. In response, Isogai gently lowered the blonde's arm with some force and walked over to Kimura's other side. With this formation, Kimura was the wall meant to defend Isogai from Maehara.

What a beautiful friendship!

"Hurry up and sit down. Today's physical education will go a bit differently this time." Karasuma-sensei's first order of business. Since all the students loved him far more than Korosensei when it came to PE, they immediately sat in a semi-circle in front of him.

The moment they were all settled on the ground, the adult with his signature piercing glare spoke. "As you are aware, there is a three-day two-night trip to Kyoto next week."

Isogai could feel an accusing stare from two of his friends. Great. No one in Class-E is that much of a fool to not understand what Karasuma-sensei was going to say next.

"I don't want to hinder your enjoyment, but your mission also extends to this as well."

The line all the teenagers wanted to hear the least.

_Great_, they all thought. The sarcasm was strong in everyone. If they could say it out loud without getting in trouble or scolded for complaining since the world was at stake due to an octopus alien, they would. Surely and unquestionably.

"...You mean work on the assassination even there?" Class-E's former gymnast Okano Hinata was the first to speak.

Karasuma stared at them with no pity. Isogai hoped that he felt an inkling of pity.

Emphasis on inkling. Further emphasized with the word "a little" attached nicely at the beginning. A little inkling of pity.

"Exactly." This was all Karasuma said in response.

Silence. It was brief. Time is precious after all.

And Isogai knows that fact like the back of his hand.

"The vast difference between Kyoto's streets and the classroom extensively complicate matters. Still...your individual groups' sightseeing routes will be determined in advance, and the plan is for him to accompany you. Kyoto is ideal for a sniper. The government has already made arrangements with professional snipers."

"Yes, Karasuma-sensei." All the third-year junior high students responded with ambivalent feelings. It is not as though their situation could be helped, but they have learned to make the best of what was given to them.

Korosensei gave them plenty of experience in that aspect of life. Thankful but annoyed. That is, the feeling that was felt among the teens.

"Should they be successful," Karasuma continued, "the ten billion yen will be divided up according to the contributions of those involved. I'm leaving the choosing of an assassination-oriented route in your hands."

"'Kaaay."

Karasuma left, and Maehara immediately jumped on Isogai, causing them to both to fall on the ground. Surprised, Isogai had grabbed Kimura by instinct, and there was now three on the dirt. Not two.

"Ow...Maehara...really?" Isogai grumbled as his friend's hand was dangerously approaching his ahoges. To protect the antennae that Isogai knew everyone in his class wanted to yank for some reason, he launched himself as far from Maehara as possible. Isogai knew that he would undeniably and painfully pull his hair for jinxing them.

Maehara followed him, laughing all the way. "Come back here!"

The two played around, pushing and shoving one another continuously while peals of laughter erupted between them. The boys roughhoused until Maehara had Isogai pinned beneath him, ready to exact revenge. Isogai was having fun as he made an obviously futile attempt at throwing his friend off of him.

Isogai may be the better at knifework and a master of more skills than Maehara's pool of talents, but brute strength could also win a battle.

But these two were not looking to kill one another. And they both ended up where the female class representative's, Kataoka Megu's, legs were.

Their eyes met hers.

"Damn, you've got some fine legs, Kataoka." Maehara could not help but comment. His gaze had lingered on them far longer than her gray eyes.

He earned a kick from Okano, allowing Isogai to escape from Maehara's grasp.

Isogai quickly checked to make sure he was not injured, softly patting Maehara's ribs to make sure a bruise did not form. If his friend made a pained face, he would know. "Are you okay? She kicked you pretty hard. I would comfort you, but this was your fault. You shouldn't have said something like that."

"I'm not really sorry too." Okano huffed and turned her head away. Dead serious as Isogai has always known her for. Playful at times, but that trait was close to nonexistent.

Isogai offered his hand to Maehara, and the blonde gripped it. Using all his strength, he struggled to bring Maehara on his feet. His friend was also using all his strength to force Isogai on the ground with him. Maehara flashed him a cocky grin when Isogai sent him a look of exasperation that disappeared as soon as Isogai saw the smile. His expression was like a beam of sunshine washing away the tension among Maehara, Okano, and Kataoka.

"Oh, seems like we missed something," said Yada Touka when she joined the group with Kurahashi Hinano. She noticed Maehara glancing at her breasts, which were supposedly the largest in Class-E. With a smile and a hand, Yada turned toward the pervert and made a slicing motion across her neck. Not very subtle way of threatening someone's life. Yada's ponytail swished left and right as if shaking her head, answering the question that she would show no mercy if Maehara's gazed at her chest a second time.

Kurahashi hardly noticed what had transpired. The birds flying in the sky distracted her, causing her trademark smile to seem more ebullient and exuberant. "Huh? Did you guys say something?"

"It wasn't anything important," Isogai automatically responded. No need for anyone else to think worse of Maehara.

Seeing Kimura coming closer and closer, Kurahashi excitedly exclaimed, "The group! Us and Kimura! It's perfect! We can be one of the groups of seven! By the way, I'd really like our group to go on the Sagano Scenic Railway. Think of all the living things we'll be able to see!"

"..."

All was silent.

But they could not refuse the happiness Kurahashi was radiating, and her eyes were shining. And all the other girls are her friends, and they outnumber the boys four to one.

Thus, the group was formed. Quite unceremonious and unremarkable.

. . .

Karma Akabane's mind was in a state of ambivalence, but he kept his emotions hidden. What the other students saw was the boy standing with his normal lethargic but somewhat observant appearance.

Karasuma told the students to form groups for a Kyoto assassination, and that was the origin of his internal conflict. Though to say that he was actually enthusiastic and ecstatic was a huge understatement. In fact, the thought about going to Kyoto and attempting to kill Korosensei was like an amazing dream. The field trip and a chance to earn billions.

Nevertheless, Karma was far more interested in murdering his alien teacher, but he knew that Kyoto was not a bad place either. He had been there two or three times since his parents were travel fanatics. Maybe designating their obsession with the term "maniac" is more accurate?

But they are his parents, so Karma decided to label them as travel enthusiasts. He did love them far more than what he let people think. After all, they wanted a child, were blessed with him, unconditionally supported and loved him (still do), and spoiled him by purchasing and giving him most of the things he asked for.

The only flaws of his parents that Karma had to adapt to were their continuous excursions to exotic locations or county hopping and their tendency to embarrass and coddle him whenever they were even home. Which is why the only person he had ever allowed to enter his home was Shiota Nagisa. It occurred on a day where Karma absolutely knew that his parents would not suddenly come home without telling their son in advance only to leave for another trip a few days later.

This was the reason why Karma ate no breakfast and was more inclined to skipping dinner in favor of binging on junk food or munching on snacks throughout the day. His parents were not home to wake him up or prepare a meal like most fathers or mothers do.

Not that he would let Korosensei know. Maybe he did. Karma had no idea, and he hoped the octopus did not. He did not want takoyaki made at mach twenty speed for him every day. Stealing Korosensei's food and wallet was considerably better in terms of risk and reward.

Regrettably, Karma had to admit that he was not the sharpest knife in the drawer when it came to cooking despite having professionally crafted and exceptionally superior tools. He knew to stay out of the kitchen. Nothing the red-haired teen made was what he could call edible. In fact, Karma could not call anything he took a crack at food. Recently, he bothered to create his own chocolate chip cookies by following a standard recipe. The outcome was charcoal lumps that popped like popcorn if touched. Without the directions, the amateur chef ended up creating a novel and unidentifiable life-form that splashed him with some green and brown sludge.

_Ha ha ha! Maybe I should experiment again and give life to another one to show Korosensei! Sensei, meet alien number two~ Wait, that would be number three. Making the exact same thing is impossible since my memory of its creation was more selective towards the result rather than the process. This time, the food the thing will be based on is-_

"Karma-kun!"

_That voice belongs to the one and only androgynous Shiota Nagisa. Just kidding Nagisa-kun._ Karma snapped out of his daydream and turned around to greet his friend.

The short, light blue-haired boy held the group form in front of him. "Wanna be in the same group?"

Now Karma had no more worries or was bothered about which group he would be placed him. Nagisa came to him like a god and eliminated his major problem in the span of a few minutes. He tried his best to sound disinterested. "Hm? Ok~"

"Ehhh? Are you going to be alright Karma? While we're traveling, it'll be problematic if you pick fights, won't it?" Sugino Tomohito had inserted himself into the conversation and decision to bring in Karma. The supposed genius had become something akin to friends with the baseball lover, but Karma had to guess that it was not close enough.

Karma, prepared for this type of topic, pulled out his secret weapon and offered it to appease Sugino's and Nagisa's seeds of doubt. "It'll be fiiine. I make sure to prevent the eye-witnesses from talking, so it won't become public knowledge."

The "secret weapon" was a photo of an injured delinquent and his Yankee girlfriend. Karma, smiling, had both his arms positioned carefully around their necks, and his hands were resting on the shoulders. A great pose to prevent them from fleeing the scene.

The incident that caused a need for photographic evidence happened a year ago near Kunugigaoka.

That is all Karma wished to reveal.

A secret incident means a secret weapon. Easier to strike fear in the hearts of people.

Why? Humans are usually afraid of the unknown.

And Karma was aware of this fact like the back of his hand.

He spied Sugino and Nagisa backing a feet away and talking in hushed whispers. Debating on whether to let him in? Karma internally promised to not cause too much mayhem and trouble on the residents of Kyoto or other schools on their own trip. Keyword being not too much.

It seems as though Sugino had reluctantly allowed him to be a member of the group judging by his sluggish walk and worried face as the two brought Karma to Kayano Kaede and a megane.

Kayano Kaede. The girl with the flattest chest that all the boys in Class-E unanimously agreed that she had no bust. Personality was not horrible though.

"So, who do we have? Nagisa-kun, Sugino, Kayano-chan, and...?" Karma appraised the people and his group. They were missing one more person.

He noticed Kayano putting her hands on the glasses girl's arms in a comforting gesture while slightly pushing her forward. "I invited Okuda-san to join us too!"

Okuda Manami. Karma remembered her as the science expert that is too honest when it came to assassinations. He thought that she could provide him some poisons. After all, he could not even make his own. The procedure was too much like cooking. Also, he really needed some of those homemade brews.

_For good reason of course. He he he._

"There are six people per group, so we need one more girl, right?" Karma felt the need to bring up their current not so dire dilemma.

Suddenly, Sugino had a slight blush on his cheeks. Not going unnoticed by the red-haired boy, Karma was interest was piqued. Who had made a stay in the baseball freak's heart?

"Ehehe~, don't underestimate me. I invited someone a while ago for this occasion. How about the class madonna Kanzaki-san!" As Sugino was bragging, he had beckoned to Kanzaki Yukiko to accept his earlier request and fall into the spot as the last piece of their Kyoto group.

. . .

Isogai was working at the cafe to earn money for his family once again like he did most days. His mother was ill again, and he had to earn money again to pay for the bills. And that meant a day without sleep. Isogai hoped that his grades would not drop. But to do not let them drop signaled studying despite having little to no time. To top it all off, Korosensei had given him and everyone else an abnormally thick guidebook.

_Another hectic day for Isogai Yuuma. I'm glad that my siblings aren't here and living with our relatives. I don't think I have the power and strength to support them too. Don't want to show them a bad side of their older brother. Can't follow my example..._

"Yuuma-kun! Can you take the order at table four?" The manager who also helped with the gourmet and desserts yelled aloud, his voice echoing through the small building.

Isogai shouted in return and rushed over with a notepad and pen in hand...

...only to find the famous Asano Gakushuuu calmly sitting and waving his hand as if they were longtime friends that have not seen each other in ages.

"Hello." Now there was a smile following the affable action.

"Ah! Please don't tell the school about this!" Isogai immediately bowed a full ninety degrees, panicking. He did not expect a sudden visit from the Chairman's son himself. He could not be expelled now of all times.

"Hm. Well, if you insist. I will do as you ask only if you stop work right now and talk with me. If not, I will report you without hesitation."

"?"

Unable to refuse, Isogai found himself seated right across from the stranger. Confused, he was also coerced into ordering something. Asano said it would be on him and would not take no for a choice. With no option to even take a third option, Isogai chose the cheapest thing on the menu, which was a cup of coffee.

"I see that you will not get anything else." Asano had his chin rested on his hands, a tilting head to imply his curiosity.

"Well," Isogai replied while fingering the handle of his drink, "it's rude of me to force you to buy something expensive."

Asano waved his hand. A movement very similar to his father's. "I would not have mind."

Isogai answered with a frown. "I feel like you would, and making you buy something is wrong. I mean, we're not that close...so..."

Asano then leaned over and whispered something in Isogai's ear. The Class-E's member's eyes widened, and his body tensed.

. . .

"Asano-kun, like a good child, would you tell me why you are home at this hour? You are late."

"I made contact with Isogai Yuuma, Father. Nothing was wasted."

"I see. Good for you. By the way, could you not call me Father? It was grating on me for quite a while now, and I realized why. Considering our relationship, it is too familiar and loving. Something we are not, correct? I would like to be called Board Chairman or Chairman."

"I do see the problem, but not the purpose. We are family. Is it not proper to call one another father and son?"

"Well, I do not see you call your half-brothers by the proper name either. Isogai Yuuma instead of half-brother, little brother, and brother. Any more complaints?"

"...No."

What a beautiful dysfunctional family!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview<em>**

_"Whew, that was tiring. Traveling so you don't stand out is certainly rough." The poorly disguised yellow octopus that the students of Class-E was to refer to as Korosensei was wiping his head with a handkerchief. A nose was at the verge of leaving his face.  
>Isogai respected the teacher, but he still could not understand why they have not killed him yet. But then again, those words from Asano a few days ago still latched onto the deep recess of his mind. <em>

_At this moment, the only thing Karma knew was revenge. Until he exercised his own divine retribution, this enraged boy would endlessly pursue the delinquents until they fell to the floor on their knees. However, even that humiliating act was not enough. There had to be some kind of physical or mental punishment. Something. Anything.  
>"...That said, I'd like you to let me deal with them personally."<em>

_"Tomorrow?"  
>"Yeah, did you just happen to forget?"<br>"Of course not! Sorry for worrying you!"  
>"...Are you sure you're okay?"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Huehuehue~ little does Karma know about his real father. Little does Isogai know the truth. And Asano has made contact with Isogai first! Let's go Kyoto Arc!<em>

_Korosensei was strangely absent. Well, can't be helped. Don't misunderstand me! I really, really love Korosensei! I don't know why, but I think his character design is adorable. Can someone be as badass, human, and adorable as him? Nope! Worry not! He will appear in the next chap, so stay tuned! I just wanted to focus on the three half-siblings in this chapter before I introduced the majority of the cast in the Kyoto Arc._

_Looks like I'll be updating monthly at this rate. Probably this fic and my Pretty Rhythm fic will be the only ones updated while all my other stories that are in planning stages won't be updated 'till June. Bakugan fic and Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic will be on hiatus unless free time makes an unscheduled visit into life. Derp. Sucks for all of us!_

_Uhehehe... after reading through all my fanfics for proofreading purposes, looks like I have a tendency to write different styles depending on the fic and anime/whatever their based on...herp._

_And school is rough. That's all I'll say. Hope you people out there do good in school._

_With lot's of love, LDT_


End file.
